


battle ready

by freedomatsea



Series: Star Wars Universe Pieces [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: The sequel to "battleworn", in which Rey and Ben face each other on the battlefield once more.





	battle ready

Kylo Ren fell to his knees before her, his hair falling messily in his eyes as he drew in ragged breaths. “If you’re going to do it, just  _ do it _ .” He urged. 

Rey gripped the hilt of his lightsaber tightly in her hands, her gaze flickering between its blood red glow and the light of it reflecting in his eyes. “I don’t  _ want  _ to.”

He pounded his fists against his chest, “Do it Rey!” His voice cracked on her name, “Do  _ it _ !” 

She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t end it. Not like this. Rey swiped her thumb over the hilt to power the lightsaber off, crumpling to her knees before him. “I can’t.” Her shoulders sagged forward and she bowed her head. 

Rey released her hold on the lightsaber, letting it drop to the ground beside them. She half expected him to reach for it then, to finish what she couldn’t even begin. But he didn’t. Kylo Ren -  _ Ben _ \- pitched forward and buried his face into the crook of her neck. 

He forced the brunt of his weight onto her, causing her to fall backwards, bringing him down with her. He pulled back back fractionally, looking down at her.

“I can’t kill you. I  _ can’t _ .” She whispered. 

Ben closed the distance between their mouths, swallowing up her words. He didn’t want to hear them. They carried with them a belief that there was still something good buried deep inside him, ill placed hope in  _ him _ . He didn’t want to hear it. 

It’s not just the Force bond that ties them together, he knows it’s something more. It’s been there since the first time he felt her awaken, and it awakened something within him too. 

Rey groaned against his lips, her hand slipping down between them. Not this time. This time he catches her wrist, drawing it up above her head, where he brings the other one too. “What are you doing?”

Ben chuckled, arching a brow as he looked down at her, “You’re not doing that again.”

Rey’s eyes widened briefly as she struggled with her wrists, before she leveled him with an amused look. “Why? You didn’t seem to complain before.”

“Maybe I wanted to return the favor.” He said lowly, trailing his free hand down between her thighs. 

Rey inhaled sharply, bucking against his touch. “I didn’t take you for a giver.”

“You didn’t stick around to find out.” Ben released his hold on her wrists to pull his gloves off, slipping his hand beneath her waistband, cupping her slick folds.

“We were in the middle of a battle.” Rey groaned. 

“And now we’re alone.” He reminded her, leaning back in to kiss her, his teeth scraping roughly over her bottom lip. “And you can’t leave me this time.” 

“I could if I wanted to. You can’t  _ keep _ me here.” Rey retorted with no small amount of sass, though her words came out breathier as he continued to tease his fingers over her flesh. 

“Why do you keep leaving me Rey?” Ben questioned, brushing his lips along her jawline as he circled his finger over her clit. 

“ _ Because _ ,” She started, her lips parting with a moan. “You’re a monster. You could’ve stopped the fleet, saved the Rebellion. But you stood there and wanted me to rule the galaxy while my  _ friends  _ were dying.”

Ben went rigid, lifting his gaze to meet hers, his jaw set hard. “I had defeated Snoke.  _ We _ had the chance to start something new. To start over together. To build something,  _ anything _ .” 

“My friends  _ needed _ me.” Rey bit out, even as she curled her fingers around the back of his head, “The Rebellion needed me.” 

“The Rebellion will never be the family you’re looking for in them Rey. They’ll fail you just like they failed me.” He warned her, catching her mouth again as he pulled his hand out of her pants, working at the waistband to push them down her hips. 

Rey shifted beneath him, helping him remove the offending garment. She groaned out his name as he moved downwards, nudging her thighs apart so he could settle in there. 

He had thought about this moment, since the day she left him on the battlefield. Ben held her gaze as he lowered his lips to her slick flesh, his tongue darting out to tease that little bundle of nerves, before he swept it out between her folds.

While the power may have seemed to shift, with his mouth pressed to the most intimate parts of Rey, Ben knew she still held all the power. His lightsaber was within reach for her, but she wouldn’t. 

“Ben!” Rey cried out, grinding her hips against his face, “ _ Fingers _ .” 

Ben arched a brow, looking up at her again, before he realized what she meant. He drew back, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh, “What? Was my mouth not good enough?”

Rey shot him a look, “I liked it better when your mouth is occupied.” 

Ben stroked his fingers over her, slowly pressing two digits into her, his thumb brushing over her clit. “We can’t always have what we want, can we?”

“ _ No _ !” Rey gasped out, reaching down to curl her fingers around his wrist. “No, we can’t.” She closed her eyes, her face contorting with pleasure as her inner muscles started to clench around his fingers. “ _ Kylo _ .” 

“No.” He stilled his fingers within her, his thumb pressing softly against her clit. “Say it, Rey. Say my name.”

“ _ Kylo Ren _ .” She hissed out, her eyes flashing open. 

“No!” He started to draw his fingers out of her and the grip she had on his wrist tightened. “Then say it.”

“Give me a reason to.” Rey countered with a smirk. 

Ben lowered herself between her thighs, pulling his hand away and drawing her legs over his shoulders. His mouth returned to her, his tongue delving between her folds and seeking out that little bundle of nerves again. 

Rey gripped at his hair, tugging at it sharply as her release started to hit once more. Her inner walls started to clench, her legs trembling as she cried out his name. The one he wanted to hear.  _ Ben _ . 

Before Rey had started to use that name, he had never wanted to hear it again. But now, now that  _ Ben _ passed her lips, it was what he wanted to head. Kylo meant nothing when Rey could call him by his  _ real  _ name. 

Ben slowly drew back, trailing his lips along her inner thigh, before he lowered her legs down from his shoulders. He made a show of licking her glistening arousal from his lips, holding her gaze. “You don’t have to be alone, Rey.  _ We _ don’t have to be alone.”

Rey blinked her eyes slowly, before she turned her head to look away from him. “We’re on different sides of this war, Ben.”

He clenched his fists tightly, “Why are you holding onto them? They can’t offer you what I can.”

“That  _ is _ right.” Rey said with a sigh as she slowly sat up to face him. “They can’t offer me  _ you _ , but they offer me everything that you can’t.” She carefully reached out to touch his face. “Think anyone will believe that we parted ways  _ again _ without anyone dying?”

Ben laughed bitterly, leaning into her touch. “ _ No _ . I can assure you that Hux didn’t believe it the last time. He knew better than to question me.” He relaxed his hands, reaching out push her hair behind her ear. “Eventually, one of us going to have to win.”

“I know.” Rey said with a sad smile. “Why does it have to be that way, Ben? Why do you have to go this way?”

“Because I have to end it all, Rey. I have to end everything that hurt me. I have to kill the past, Rey. It’s the only way.” 

“It’s not the  _ only _ way. It’s just the only way you’ll accept.” She shook her head, “I wish I had met you sooner. Before Snoke tainted your soul, before he filled your head with more demons than I can fight.”

“It’s not your battle to face, Rey. It’s my own.” Ben leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers. “But it is a battle I’m losing. I never wanted to be the Supreme Leader. I just wanted to defeat Snoke. I was left with no choice.”

Rey turned her head to press a kiss to his temple, before she drew back slowly. “I should go, Ben.” She kept her voice quiet and steady, reaching for her discarded pants.

Ben sat back, watching as Rey dressed and rose to her feet, looking down at him. “I suppose this is where we part ways, only to come together again on the next battlefield.” 

“ _ Yeah _ .” Rey pressed her lips together and nodded slowly. “I think that’s how this goes.” 

Ben pushed himself up to his feet, towering over her, his eyes searching hers. She hesitated at first, before she leaned up to press a quick, fleeting kiss to his lips. “May the Force be with you,  _ Ben _ .” 

Once again he was left standing, alone. Unlike him, Rey wasn’t alone anymore. As much as he wanted to convince her that the Rebellion was no substitute for a family, he knew that she had found her place in the galaxy and maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t actually with  _ him _ . 


End file.
